Runaway Love
by BigTimeKoganObsession
Summary: Logan Mitchell always did everything wrong, or so his dad says so. When he runs away after to much abuse, he gets abducted by Kendall's gang and now is forced to live with this dangerous kid and his team in order to survive. What will happen when he starts getting feelings for the hazardous gang leader Kendall? Is he already to far in this deep mess?
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY OKAY! Before ya'll gripe, and bitch, and complain about how I'm some lazy ass white girl, I just want to say that I have been focusing A LOT on my education since 9****th**** grade IS the year we start getting college transcripts so yeah **** AND I workout now (I wanna loose about 10-25 lbs) and I'm feeling a lot better and have a lot more energy :D ANYWHO I started on this story like 4 5 days ago? And I kind of put a lot of effort into it and if you don't like it psh beats me! Plz leave the hate in review box OR u can PM me personally if u strongly hate it ;) Haha anyway review pwease? Cuz I mean I don't wanna waste my PRECIOUS finger energy lol jk and about IN THE DARK! I WILL UPDATE THT SOON! Im just kind of got a writer's block :p Ug fuck off u damn block! Anyway let's get 2 it shall we? **

His petite yet masculine frame hands helped support his beaten body over the bathroom sink. Logan was 16 years young, tough as nails and cold as ice but here he stands, broken and beaten from the outside in. He slowly brought up his head to unwillingly gaze at what harm his dad had did to him this time. The brunette sighed heavily now staring face to face with 'his' victimized body. He shifted a bit of his weigh to his right hand and used the other to touch the new and open wound to see if this was real.

"Ssshhit!" he gritted out between his straight, pearly white teeth as he touched the exposed abrasion. Of course it hurt like a motherfucker! There was a huge laceration from his cheek bone, or where it was supposed to be since his family genes never consisted of protruding cheek bones, to the middle of his jaw line. It was somewhat deep; probably going to leave a scar but Logan didn't give a fuck, as long as he wasn't dying. Lucky for him, his wounds have always healed, never said that they didn't leave scars, but they always healed, it'll just add to his vast collection of scattered scars on his body and plus, he was tolerated to this sort of pain. He's had worse. Way worse.

He bit his lower lip as if trying to make a decision but yet in such a harsh way you would think he was trying to hold back pent up anger (mostly hatred). The boy cocked his head to the right to give himself a more detailed look at the battle wound. He ran the pads of his fingers around the outline of the now red and inflamed line, which stung at the most sensitive touch. Maybe his dad went too far this time? I mean deliberately throwing an empty beer bottle at your own flesh and blood WAS pushing the limits. He let out strained groan as he ran his pale, lanky fingers through his jelled up raven hair. He pursed his and looked back down at the marble sink; he couldn't look at himself anymore. This WAS too much; THIS was getting out of hand.

He made a harsh turn and walked out of the bathroom. Logan made his way over to his night stand and grabbed his phone and pressed the home button. Good. Only 11:46 pm. To dark for anyone (the cops) to see him however not late enough for the serious shit that goes on around here in Minnesota at nighttime.

Logan's pupils contracted swiftly to the dramatic change of light from dim to bright, causing him to squint as he turned up the light alteration settings mounted on his wall. He searched around the room, looking for the things that he requires. The 16 year old boy knew what to do and what not to do when running away, this isn't his first rodeo. The last few times he didn't make it as far as he would've liked to due to his father's soberness and for once in his life giving two shits about his son before his wife died and set out an Amber Alert. But now? Now his dad is passed out cold at the kitchen table probably dreaming of beating Logan more.

"Okay, okay just the things I need" Logan murmured to himself while rummaging around for the necessities. He packed light: His wallet, his phone, and his phone charger.

"Alright" he patted the back of his pockets as if to make sure the items he placed in there were still there. He jumped over a few objects as he made his way to the door. One last look at this messy room and he shut the door.

It wasn't that hard to get out of the house considering his dad was out like a fucking light so he didn't think that he had to stay on his toes while sneaking out. This was it, he was really doing this for good and he was ready. No looking back now.

As he stepped foot outside, the crisp late October air hit his skin like an Arctic wind, sending chills running down his spine, raising his body hair so that it stood straight up along with continuous hills of goose-bumps. Logan shuddered and tensed up his muscles trying to create any heat possible to help out with his bodies' quivers.

"God! I forgot my fucking jacket!" Logan mentally face palmed himself. But no, he could survive without one, it wasn't THAT cold out. He didn't want to create any indication of weakness or hesitation too early in this battle for freedom.

He started out his long journey with a confident, prompt paced walk. Moments like this though made him regret never trying his best when taking his driver's test, but his dad told him that he will never and could never do anything right no matter how hard he tried. The thought of that replayed in his head causing him to curl his fists up in his pockets and to clench his jaw, thankfully, creating a little more warmth as rage coursed through his ice cold veins like wildfire.

All of the sirens and yelling of the night life could be heard from miles away, actually keeping Logan entertained for a bit by trying to make out what people were saying when yelling at their peers. But that keep a 16 year old occupied for so long. The teenager took out his phone, see if any notifications came up. Nothing. It was tempting to start fiddling with it but that would waste precious battery that he needs to be frugal with know, he knew better than to do that. His mind started to stray again as he walked in and out of shadows created by dimly lit street lights. He wandered off of the sidewalks so that he had a less chance of him being caught walking the streets at almost midnight. What would he do about school? Well it's not like he really went. What about money and food? Eh he'll find something. Where will he sleep in 40 degree weather? That made him start to panic a bit. He's ran away before but that was 2 years ago, that building is probably long gone now. What if he-

"AY BOY! GETCHO ASS BACK INSIDE DA DAMN HOUSE" a rather large, lady of color emerged from one of the many rundown apartments that Logan was forced to walk by yelled.

Logan's heart literally stopped beating for a microsecond, his pupils dilated, and he could've sworn he grew 3 inches. Adrenaline was taking over his body now. His 1st instinct was to hall balls away and into the next open yard but that was too risky so he stealthily snuck back to the well kept hedges behind him, hoping his black shirt and skinny jeans would keep his ass covered. He was crouched down so that he looked like a lion stalking his pray.

"Moma!" a little boy around 9 or 10 years old was now fully exposed from where ever he was hiding and was walking the vacant street up to his house "I jus' had ta get ma soccer ball 'dat Sheniqua left out!"

"Dominique! I almost had a damn heart attack not knowin' where yer ass was!" the little boy was now at his mother's feet "Just get cho' ass inside da house" she grabbed his ear for emphasis.

Logan could hear the faint rambling on about her worries to the boy when the shabby door was slammed shut, cutting off her sentence. Logan steadied his breathing and cautiously stood up to his now numb legs. He ran as far as he needed to go to get away from anymore potential danger. He stopped to catch his breath again; he ran a pretty far distance and his adrenaline was spent. He had to admit that he was pretty warmed up now, but he also was exhausted from the long journey he had conquered so far and now that extensive run he just had moments ago.

He walked out the rest of his jitters and slowed his heart down in the making, currently looking for a good place to stay. Fortunately for him, he was in the part of town where pretty much every building was abandoned so maybe he could strike some luck and spend the night in one of them.

Logan trotted up to the curb of the sidewalk and looked both ways down the empty road to make sure no one was out then he darted across the street to the first abandoned building he saw. He made it safe and sound. Closer up, the old factory was covered with unattended vines, even the door was slightly engulfed by the plants. Thank God these weren't the barb vines! He shredded through the vines and pressed his shoulder into the chipped, white, paint door until it was seized open. The sound of the ravens flapping their wings made Logan spook a bit.

Only the moonlights rays vaguely lit up the old brick building, displaying silk spider webs hanging from every corner, rotting wood (which could explain the smell), and broken scattered pieces of brick on thin a thin layer of dirt. The boy was fatigued beyond belief, he was too tired to make his own bed or anything, and instead, he made do with his cubicle of a space and laid on his uninjured the dust and let exhaustion get the better of him. He needs to sleep; he has a big day ahead of him tomorrow.

**So yeah this was RLLY long, I had to cut out quite a lot of parts so yeah… And if u didn't understand Logan ran away from his abusive father and is now going ANYWHERE but his own home so :P I hope u enjoyed plz R&R! I'll appreciate it! I LOVE ALL YA'LL STAY SEXY YO! Hehe love ya *mwah***

**Lots of Kogan Love,**

**~Kelsey**


	2. Chapter 2

The runaway awoke the next morning with the sun rays peeping through all of the unattended to nooks and crannies of the factory. Logan rubbed his eyes, stretched his arms, back, and neck-ow! Great a stiff neck already. He kneaded the tight muscle which helped some but not too much. Ug whatever! It'll go away eventually on its own. After one last deep breath of the musty, rotting wood smell, he stood up, making the blood rush down his legs, and scanned his surroundings. The location was completely isolated from all human society: scattered junk, rotting wood, empty and broken beer bottles, broken bricks, etc. The place was a pigsty! He got lucky this time; he could've easily landed right in the middle of some gang activity.

Logan spotted the door he came through last night and headed over to it, deciding it's better to leave now then later considering how much walking he has to do. Once out of the warmer building the crisp air made he do a quick shiver, it definitely wasn't as cold as it was last night, but the no wind atmosphere combined with the suns warmth made him feel a bit warmer. The lengthy, wild grass had beads of dew running down their long stems and the sun looked as if it reflected off of it and to top it all off, a light fog with steam arising from the ground levitated above the land. The scenery was actually… peaceful. Logan took it all in and immediately felt his mind have serenity it was so therapeutic and at the same time be-

"Bzzz" the vibration coming from his back pocket made Logan snap out of his mesmerizing stage.

Dad:

'WHERE THE FUCK R U?!'

Logan groaned in annoyance and mentally scolded himself for texting his father back.

Logan:

'Don't worry about it… You won't give a shit anyway…'

With that, Logan went to his phone's settings and turned off the GPS location just in case his dad DID try to call the cops. His phone buzzed again as soon as he hit the 'Save' button.

Dad"

'Dammit! Get ur ass back here b4 I make u regret it u fag!'

Logan scoffed at his dad's words and shut off his phone for extra precaution. He didn't need his dad wasting his time and energy. Just the thought of his dad could make him want to go on a killing spree and- just then his stomach growled in need of food.

"Damn…" He took out his wallet. $50.00. He checked the coin department of his wallet. And 47 cents.

Maybe he can fetch something at McDonalds, which was always pretty good and cheap for that matter. With Mickey D's being one of the most popular fast food restaurants in the food chain, it wouldn't be that much of a drag to find it.

2 miles. That's how far he needed to hike before the first McDonalds popped up. Before he knew it, he was at the front door of the eatery.

"Shit my cut!" His pale, cold fingers where brought up to the spot of horrible memories. It felt like a scab under his tender touch which was good. It didn't turn out as bad as he had figured. He hoped the odd place for this long scrape wouldn't be suspicious for the employees that work here.

After a few strokes of brushing off the dirt on his clothes, he entered the building and was engulfed in 77 degree heat. The smell of eggs and bacon, along with other greasy foods, filled up his nose; overwhelming his brains' smell sensory gland. His mouth seemed to water more than usual, well considering that his last big meal was around 4 pm yesterday, making him lick his lips and swallow rather harshly.

Logan stood at the entry for a few moments so he could hurry up and get in line and then scuttle out. His brown eyes scrolled through the breakfast menu, looking for anything that could satisfy his appetite. McDonalds could possibly last him a while too since pretty much every meal was extremely high in calories, but he wanted something with a good amount of protein to help his muscles. The egg and bacon wrap looked pretty good, ooo and a large Pepsi to wash that all down sounded satisfying. He made up his mind and set foot towards the counter; luckily the last person in line had just gotten his meal and sat down so now it was just Logan in line.

"Welcome to McDonalds, what would you like to order today?" a teen that looked a little bit older than the brunette (probably a High School dropout) asked him in a very snippety way.

Logan gave him a questioning look before returning his attention back up to the menu.

"Umm yeah can I have a uh #2 with biscuits and a large Pepsi?" he asked without making eye contact with the kid.

The cashier looked at him as if he was just annoyed with Logan's appearance but resumed typing in the order.

"Alright your total is-" he punch the enter button on the computer "$3.79"

Logan handed the man a crinkled $5 and received $1.21 in return. He stuffed the excess change into his back pocket and grabbed the receipt and mumbled a quick "Thanks".

He had to admit, while he was waiting, he was getting a bit nervous, no not for being seen by strangers, but nervous for the fact that his dad MAY call the cops and they'll come looking for him or that a huge search and rescue team will try to find his dead bo-

"#2 WITH A SIDE OF BISCIUITS AND A LARGE PEPSI!" a rather large, middle aged woman in McDonald's uniform yelled at her peers. His worst case scenarios were pushed aside by his extreme hunger in his stomach.

"Thanks" Logan gave his infamous half smile, showing more of his left dimple than his right. He grabbed the tray full of food and strode on over to the drink machine and filled his cup to the brim. He determined it was best for him to sit outside with no one else and it would cause him to have less stares at his face.

As he was setting down his tray, he noticed a few glances coming his way from a group that consisted of 5 teens that look to be around 17-18 years old and all wearing the same type of attire: black skinny jeans with metal chains hanging from one of their front pockets, thick leather jackets (some were zipped while some weren't), and well, they each had somewhat matching shoes (B&W Converses, Vas, or Combat Boots). Logan took notice that these weren't your average 'look then look away' glances, these were like a sort of concentrated stare and then returning to the group nodding his head and then mumbling (the only way the boy could really depict that they were talking was from their warm breath meeting the cool air and causing a cloud to disperse from their lips as they spoke).

What also kind of stood out to Logan was that they all hung around two certain cars, one was a black Mustang while the other was a black Frisker Karma, both in great condition and shined with the outrageous amount of wax on them as well as their tires.

Logan ignored the steady glares coming from his left and instead just enjoyed the food. The first bite of that egg and bacon wrap made his taste buds explode with flavor. This thing was great! He was taking CHUNKS at a time, taking more in than he could chew. The boy literally acted like this was the last meal of his life, maybe it was? , and the wrap and biscuits were gone just like that. He let out a mini burp which really came out as air and took a mouthful of his drink. He used his peripheral vision to his advantage and saw that to his left, the boys were now dispersing to different cars; 3 going into the Mustang while 2 going into the Frisker Karma, that doesn't entirely mean that they were leaving because they were still hanging out in parked vehicles. I mean really McDonalds? Yeah, not really the best place to hang out but Logan shrugged it off thinking it was just their thing.

After a few more sips of his soda, he walked over to the trashcan and threw out his garbage while placing the tray on top; he still kept a hold on his drink just in case he got thirsty later. Unexpectedly, he heard a car's engine roar on behind him; rap music blaring and the bass making his inner ears vibrate from the intensity and then a second car went off doing the same thing. Logan knew that had to be that little group behind him and sped up his walk while he chewed on his straw anxiously. This was all just a bit too predictable… All the weird glares, added with mumbles to each other, and now leaving the exact same time Logan left? The brunette just prayed that this was one hell of a coincidence.

When he arrived at the intersection, he hit the button to allow him to cross the street. He looked hastily over his shoulder to spot BOTH of the cars, the black Mustang in the front, stopped at the stop sign; the music now even louder due to the decreased noise of the thunderous pipes and engines. When all of the vehicles halted to a slow stop, Logan darted in-between the two white lines to the sidewalk on the opposite side and completed it with a right turn at the end.

The lad took out his phone and pretended to play with it trying while trying cover up some of his fear; he hoped that people wouldn't mistake him as a homeless person or just an individual of suspicion. He glanced up from the blank screen to see if anyone was doing anything out of the norm (mostly to see if those teens where still following him) and again, the black cars took a right… Just like Logan… Now this was just damn taunting.

**SOOO WHO THE FUCK IS FOLLOWING POOR LIL' LOGIE AND WHY? :/ Haha so sorry 4 the late update, I'm gonna try 2 update every weekend so hopefully thts okay w/ ya'll and plus these chapters r pretty long so they shood keep u entertained pointing out my flaws and shit ;) Alrite SO A NEW BTR 2 NITE! WOO HOO! "Big Time Gold" WATCH IT BITCHES! IT'S 9 PM! And yeah watch it! ANYWAY, um IM SO SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORY! Im still working on it okay! Hmmm wat else? Oh yeah about this chapter, it was kind of pointless *shrugs* sorry Im not J.K Rowling (thts her name rite :/) But yeah there was a lot of pointless shit but OH WELL! AND THANK U SOOO MUCH 4 THE REVIEWS! KEEP 'EM COMING! I love ya'll so much! ^_^ You guys rlly do inspire me 2 keep doing this! I LOVE YA'LL AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YA'LL R BEAUTIFUL IN UR OWN WAY!  
**

**Lots of Kogan Love,**

**~Kelsey (Be strong…)**


	3. Chapter 3

Logan quickened his feet; maybe he was just over dramatizing all of this. He felt his heart beat a bit faster, both from the exercise and from the slight fear making its way all over his body. His head still stayed locked down toward his phone while his skinny fingers pretended to scroll though the display. He broke the concentrated stare at the black screen to come across a plaza filled with Walmart, a Hair Salon, Shoe Show, Game Stop, etc. Okay. This plaza seems like a "safe zone", maybe he could walk into Walmart or something and the cars will just drive away.

Damn! Walmart is always packed isn't it? Logan hoped weaving in and out of the parked cars in the parking lot would potentially help throw off the stalkers. As he did so, he took one last glance behind him to find not ONE Frisker Karma or Black Mustang in sight! He celebrated by taking a sip of his luke-warm Pepsi only to discover that he gathered puddles of melted ice into his mouth. Logan spotted a trash can close by this alley in between Shoe Show and Walmart and his attention was immediately drawn to the pair of black and white vans in the window.

"No" he inaudibly told himself. $39.99 was a waste of his prized money and besides, he didn't even have that much. He sighed, he was normally used to getting whatever he wanted but not today, or tomorrow, or maybe even ever again. The annoyance of being followed and/or watched still haunted him and he really didn't want to start walking back out on the streets again; he had an eerie feeling about doing that. He hesitantly glanced back over from the Shoe Show window to the dark alley he spotted before. Okay not the SAFEST of routes but fuck it! He made his way over to the gap and shrugged off everything that was screaming at him not to. The place was musty and had puddles of rain water scattered here and there on the cracked and chipped concrete, there wasn't any garbage bins or anything like that but really just a dark, straight forward path it was also really quiet, in fact TOO quiet which weighed in even more on Logan's skeptic side. But hell! He made it to the other end UNHARMED! It was such a huge relief to him for some reason, but he wasn't going to question it. He was just happy to see a bit of sunlight and not feel like he was going to be trapped and suffocated to death by two buildings (yes, he was claustrophobic).

The echo of a few cars driving by at such close proximity made him stiffen as part of instinct but what made it worse was that he couldn't SEE the vehicles. Logan once again pushed it aside and told himself that it was just 'average Jo' bystanders casually cruising by. He carried on with his journey, keeping his same temp pace. What would really be good right now is some music to accompany him. Listening to music doesn't take up that much battery life if you have your iPhone on sleep does it? Oh well! Hip hop/Rap it is! To be even more explicit, most of his songs were Hip Hop/Rap and the writers where 94% by Drake….

"_I know things get hard but girl you got it girl you got it 'der you go_

_Can't 'chu tell the way they lookin' at 'chu everywhere you go?_

_Wondering what's on yo' mind, it must be hard to be that fine _

_When all of 'dese fuckers wanna waste cho time, it's just amazin'_

_Girl and all I can say is: I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so proud_

_O f you…."_

The bass of the music pounded though the teen's headphones and it felt like the world around him drifted away and all of his problems seemed to become forgotten memories….-

"GGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH-"Logan's screams become muffled pleads for help as a, from what he saw, white cloth-like object was being forcefully held against his mouth and nose. His yelps and desperate attempts at breaking free from what seems to be a rather muscular, tan, somewhat hairy arm were becoming weaker with each struggle. Logan was losing his battle and stance and he had no clue why. Soon enough his eyelids felt like heavy rocks and becoming harder and harder to hold open, his breathing was becoming deeper and longer, and his muscles were growing increasingly exhausted with each punch, kick, or clawing motion he made at his attacker until his body totally gave up on him, passing out into whatever the hell was behind him. The weight of his body was no longer balanced on his own legs…

**So this was kind of eh *shrugs* anyway I have no excuse (well I mean yeah I do :p) for my lazy ass but anyway, I'm working on Ch 4 for this story RIGHT now as well as 'In The Dark'… So imma get working *cracks knuckles* toodles! Remember! Please Review! I gots ta no if I shood continue or not haha! ****Much love 3 **

**Lots of Kogan Love,**

**~Kelsey **


End file.
